The Shadow Man's Match
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Dark Magical Sorcres and me. Dr. Facillier meets his match in Lacy Clide(Dark Magical Sorcres' OC), the girl he has to serve because of his punishment. Dr. Facillier/OC
1. The Guy of Her Dreams

**This is a collab that Dark Magical Sorcres and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which features her OC, Lacy Clide. Please enjoy! (BTW, Dark Magical Sorcres, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

**New Orleans, circa 1920s**

Pleas give me anouther chance said Dr facilier as he begging to his friends on the outher side we gave you that chance and you feeled us I know but let me go well their is a way they said whatever it is I'll do it the witch doctor said well you will be sent to a different time but not to new Orleans and you will live as a servant to a mortal named Lacy clied Dr facilier stopped to think for a moment all right may I ask what is so specle about this girl facillier asked she has a gift said the spirits I'll right I'll do it he said

**Present day**

Lacy clide put down her claranet as practise ended still thinking about her weird dream about this witch doctor She'd had this very same dream for several nights and had wondered what it meant. _How very strange..._ she muses.

walking out not paying stitches ran into Chirity black the head cheerleader hey whatch it geek

"O-o-oh, I'm so sorry, Charity, are you okay?" Lacy inquires as she gently helps Charity up and dusts her off.

"No, not after dealing with a klutzy loser like you! Honestly, could you even BE a bigger dork?!"

"I-I-I-I..." Lacy stammers, at a true loss for words.

"C'mon, guys, let's go," Charity says to her cheerleader posse as they leave. "We might end up with geek cooties if we stick around here for too long."

Tears begin welling up in Lacy's eyes as she slowly drops to her knees and buries her face in her hands, sobbing. "There, there now, my dear," a suave voice says. "Everything will be all right."

As Lacy feels a hand being placed gently on her shoulder, she stares behind her with curiosity. She then turns to see a man standing behind her she a man agreeing purple stood behind her how are you she said as she recnizid him from her dreams

"I go by many names," the man replies. "Some call me the Shadow Man, but you may call me Dr. Facillier."

No I'm imagining things she said picking up her clarinet and running off "Wait, please!" Dr. Facillier calls urgently. Unfortunately, Lacy doesn't hear him.

As Lacy got further down the road she ended almost running in front of a car but felt some one push her out of the way tunneling down the hill Catching her breath, Lacy slowly looks up and sees Dr. Facillier standing behind her. "Y-you...saved my life." she breathes elatedly.

Still think I'm only a dream he said helping her up she then felt her face where are my glasses Dr. Facillier then hands Lacy her glasses, upon which she puts them back on. "Why, thank you." she says somewhat shyly. The witch doctor smiles suavely. "You're quite welcome, my sweet."

As she looks on at her rescuer, Lacy begins to get a warm feeling inside her heart. Could this be from happiness, she wondered, or could she, possibly...be falling in love with this handsome stranger?

"Uhm, I would like to thank you very much for saving me." Lacy says shyly.

No problem he said so why are you spring to me in my dreams she asked becouse I am yours to command misstris he says

"Mine to command?" Lacy echoes in perplexity.

Yes part of my punishment is to do what ever you ask said facilier

A look of concern crosses Lacy's face. "Punishment? From who?"

From my friends on the outher side for not paying my dept in giving them the souls they wanted in order to come back I have to become a servant to a human I've decided it's to be you Lacy is slightly taken aback by this, but also quite intrigued.


	2. Welcome Home

All right well first thing is first I need to get home berry well he then sweeps her off her feet hang on to me flaciller said so you can fly to she asks no its my shadow doing fling he said so where do you live just down thir that house she said my mom and dad arnt home yet so come in I guess

"Thank you my dear." he replies as she leads him inside.

ok so my room is this way she said as she leads him down the hall and sh puts her clarinet down so what do you think she askes Dr. Facillier smiles contentedly. "Why, what a lovely place it is!"

thanks she said sitting down on her bed wich has a Black comforter I like the coler black makes me feel artsy although the kids at school pick on my for it espechly Charity I don't understand why she was named that Hearing these words causes a doleful expression to cross the witch doctor's face for all of a moment. "It's very lovely," he replies. "Black is such a versatile color that fits with most things."

Lacy smiles and blushes a bit at his kind words. wow thank you even my perints say I need a little coler to go with my Blue eyes I don't know why Chirity toments me so much I mine what have I ever done to her

"Well, my dear," Dr. Facillier notes as he seats himself next to her and gently places his hand on her shoulder. "Some people are just mean. The best thing to do is simply avoid them."

"I know, but..." Lacy's expression becomes even more woeful. "It really hurts sometimes."

Giving a small sigh, the witch doctor holds the girl closer. but now you have me to help you with that  
I can make things happen for you  
relly said lacy like what

"Well, my magic can protect you from any danger." he replies.

great she said she then herd the door open in the frount room Lacy Mommys home  
oh no my mom she said don't worry she sont see me he said A concerned look crosses Lacy's face. "But, where can you hide?"

"Don't worry, my sweet," the witch doctor replies. "I'll simply turn myself invisible." As he hears Lacy's mother's footsteps in the hallway, he promptly snaps his fingers and disappears in a heartbeat.

he whatched Lacy looked just like her mom how was your day Lacy had never told her mom about the buliing because she didn't want her mom to make a scaen oh it was great you know band practis oh well im glad you had a good day well I was just dropping dinner off to you I have to work lete agin

"Thank you, Mom," Lacy says as her mom leaves. "Goodbye, I love you. Please take care."

"Goodbye, dear, I love you, too." her mom calls in reply.

As Lacy begins to dolefully eat her food, Dr. Facillier slowly reappears. He notices the sad look on her face. so that's your mouther he asks ya great isn't she Lacy said with a siy my parent split up last mounth and now because of it shes had to work more just to saport us

A sad sigh escapes the witch doctor's lips. "I'm so sorry, my sweet. Perhaps I can help?"

relly she asked yes I can keep you company he said here let me introduce you to my shadow frinds he said waving his cane Upon this, a large number of shadow creatures come wafting from the walls.

Lacy is shocked, but also very excited by this. wow so these shadows are frinds she askeds

"Yes, my dear." he replies.

As the shadow creatures float around the girl, she gives a merry laugh. "They're so cool!"

something about the way the girl is dancing is making her happy what they both don't know is Charity the cheerleaders and th football team are outside whatching "Who's that weird guy in there with Lacy?" one of the cheerleaders inquires.

"I don't know," Charity replies. "But he's even freakier than she is! They look like the perfect match, if you ask me."

Noticing the shadows swirling around the room, one of the football players shrinks down in fear. "Oh, grow up, y'big dope!" Charity exclaims abrasively. "They're just SHADOWS, for crying out loud! How could they hurt you?!"

oh come on lets get out of here and leave the freak to it said a cheerleader we have a party to get to hang on I want to see this said Chrity She pauses and watches the amazing goings on for a second, soon growing bored. your right lets get out of here said chrity as they go back to the car and left

"Good thing, too," the football player says. "It was getting _way __too scary_!"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Charity snaps.

lacy said wow I love this you are an artist how do you do it

"Well, I suppose that I am an artist of sorts," he replies. "I dabble in the mystic arts."

she then gose and hugs him thank you do you have a real name Kluse

"Well..." he replies with much hesitation.


	3. School Days

I think things are going to change for me now said lacy

he gose to school with her the next day but invsable "Howdy, Lacy!" they hear a voice call, upon which Lacy turns to see her friend Carla running up to her. This girl had red hair and she were jeans and a t shirt so anouther pep talk to day she to had an instrument

"Howdy, Carla!" Lacy calls in reply. "How have you been?" Dr. Facillier bites his tongue not to say anything, for fear of blowing his cover.

"Oh, very well, thank you," Carla replies. "How about you?"

"Oh, very well, thanks. So, how has band practice been?" Lacy inquires.

relly good said Carla so we have the pep raly today yay graet like this school dousnt have anogh spirt all ready said Lacy yaya don't forget about the home coming dance

Lacy's eyes grow wide. "T-the homecoming dance? Oh, I had almost forgotten! Do you have a date, Carla?"

"Well, I was hoping, maybe, to ask out Joey Johnson. He's very cute and awfully kind." Carla replies. Lacy blushes, biting her tongue not to blurt out that she, too, had a special someone.

so what about you oh im just going by myself oh relly that's sad said Carla what I mine if you have date thir only going to want your attention on them said Lacy

"That's true, really," Carla muses. "Unless you find the right guy, I suppose."

"I certainly agree." Lacy replies, still biting her tongue not to say what she had been thinking.

"Well, I don't need to be rude, but I need to hurry to get ready for band practice. 'Bye, Lacy! Please take care!"

"'Bye, Carla! It was wonderful to see you!" Lacy calls as she waves to her friend. After Carla has left, Lacy peeks over her shoulder and gives a little wink.

So was that your friend Dr facilier said  
Yay so what is this thing I here about a dance is it a party or something

"Well, it's the homecoming dance," Lacy replies. "All of the girls are asking out the boys they like best."

"Hmm," the witch doctor muses. "How very interesting..."

Yay but I don't think I will be going I don't have any one to go with

Dr. Facillier smiles suavely. "Well, may I escort you, my sweet?"

"Well, uhm, I'd certainly love to, but the thing is, I don't know if the rest of the school would understand," Lacy replies.

no problem you told your frined yor going alone right well I can be invsable said Dr facilier

then an anocement came on the entercome attention students the votes for Homcoming queen is in and it it Chrity Black  
Lacy looked over and saw Chrity and her frinds getting all exceited ok great never mind Im not going said Lacy

A sad look crosses Dr. Facillier's face. "Please, Sweetie, it will be okay."

"But Charily just got crowned homecoming queen, and she'll never let any of us hear the end of it." Lacy replies solemnly.

The witch doctor places a consoling hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll be with you all the way, and I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

Beginning to feel lighthearted again, Lacy happily replies, "Thank you, Sweetie, you make me feel so much better. I will go to the dance after all."

Happy that Lacy's spirits had been lifted, Dr. Facillier gives a small, contented sigh. _How sweet she is_, he thinks. _She's so much nicer than that prince._


	4. A Magical Meeting

Tracy chought up with Carla at the end of the day hey Carla are you going with Joey asked Lacy

"Uh huh." Carla replies.

that's great come to my house Their is some one id like you to meet said Lacy do you rember the Dreams iv been having

"Well, yes." Carla replies, becoming slightly perplexed.

come back to my House and I will tell you more said Lacy as they got in Carlas car Dr Facillier sat Quietly in the back the hole way Their the girls chatted about what they would where to the dance "I might wear an aqua green dress with matching shoes, and a kitty cat barette in my hair." Carla says. "How about you?"

I'm thinking a black dress with a matching headband said Lacy They then got to Lacys house and walked in the witch doctor and his shadow followed them

Lacy leads Carla to her room. Ok now are you ready Dr facilier then appears Carla this is Dr facilier said Lacy The witch doctor politely tips his hat. "Quite a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss."

Lace can you please tell me what's going on she then sees his shadow is alive it's ok Carla he's on our side said Lacy Carla breathes a small sigh of relief. "Can all shadows do that?"

No not all can well if I makes them do it they can said Dr facilier At this moment Lacy gets a premaniton "I...I saw Charity and the football players sabotaging the dance!" she exclaims. Thor planning to drop the glow ball on one of us but which one said Carla

Ruminating for a second, Lacy replies, "She's planning to drop the glow ball on..._you_!" Carla gasps in fear. why is she targeting us said Carla probably because she thinks were a thret to her Crown minely me said Lacy

A determined look crosses Dr. Facillier's face. "Don't worry, my dear. With my magic on your side they won't be able to do anything!"

allright well we need to stop her some how even if I don't go it could still hurt some one els we still have to go at that moment Lacy sees Chrity outside I think she want to talk to me said Lacy as she walked out of the house From the house, Carla and Dr. Facillier look on with concern as Lacy traipses up to the cheerleader. "You wanted to see me about something, Charity?"

Yay I just wanted to say I know about your video friend you still thinking of coming to the dance because I should worn you accsadents tend to happen at these things

"Oh, most certainly," Lacy replies. "Please don't worry about me, I shall be careful." Upon saying these words, she nonchalantly peeks over her shoulder and gives a small wink, upon which Dr. Facillier winks twice in reply.

she then walks back into the house as Cheritrty leaves its ok shes gone said Lacy just as she says this Dr Facilllers shadow flys over to hers whats going on with him said Lacy I think my shadow has taken a likening to yours said Dr facilier Lacy looks on in intrigue as his shadow hovers up to hers, upon which the two embrace each other in a big hug and kiss. Lacy blushes slightly. "It seems to be true love."

yay it douse he said as he pulled her to him Lacy blushes deeply, then throws her arms around him and plants a big kiss on his cheek. "I'm so glad I met you." she coos. Im so glad I met you tow he said um guys Im still here said Carla Lacy and Dr. Facillier blush. "Oh, pardon us." they reply in unison.


	5. To Save the Dance

The two then look at each other with determined gleams in their eyes. "Now, we'll need a plan to stop Charity and save Carla at the school dance." Lacy notes.

"Well, I have one possible idea." Dr. Facillier replies.

Lacy's eyes brighten. "Really?"

"I'll send my shadow in to catch the glow ball before it can fall." he replies.

"Ooh, that would be perfect!" Lacy exclaims happily. Glancing toward her own shadow on the wall, she notices it motioning to her. "Hmm, she seems to be indicating that she wants to help." The witch doctor smiles. "She's certainly quite welcome."

the next day was the day of the dance well the dance is tonight said Lacy she looks over at Chrity and her cheer pose I hope this works

"I'm so glad that you've all come here today to honor ME!" Charity says boastfully. Lacy cringes disdainfully as Dr. Facillier keeps a constant eye on the glow ball.

so now tonight is my night Chrity was whereing a red dress so lets begin

Upon this, the couples all traipse out on the dance floor and begin dancing away. A lovely song plays over the loudspeakers:

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained,_

_There's a glow off the pavement,_

_You walk me to the car,_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot._

_Yeah..._

_You're drivin' down the road,_

_I wonder if you-u know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now,_

_But you're just so cool,_

_Run your hands through yo-ur hair absentmindedly,_

_Makin' me want you,_

_And I don't know how it_

_Gets better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst,_

_Fearless,_

_And I don't know why,_

_But with you I'd dance in a storm,_

_In my best dress,_

_Fearless,_

_So baby, drive slow_

_'Til we run outta road,_

_Til we run outta road in this one-horse town_

_I wanna stay right here,_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me,_

_In this moment now,_

_Capture it, remember it,_

_And I don't know how it_

_Gets better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst,_

_Fearless,_

_And I don't know why,_

_But with you I'd dance in a storm,_

_In my best dress,_

_Fearless,_

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway,_

_My hands shake,_

_I'm not usually this way, but,_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more free,_

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something..._

_It's fearless..._

_'Cause I don't know how it_

_Gets better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst,_

_Fearless,_

_And I don't know why,_

_But with you I'd dance in a storm,_

_In my best dress,_

_Fearless,_

_'Cause I don't know how it_

_Gets better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst,_

_Fearless,_

_And I don't know why,_

_But with you I'd dance in a storm,_

_In my best dress,_

_Fearless..._

As Carla and Joey waltz just beneath the disco ball, Dr. Facillier notices it getting ready to fall. "NOW!" he exclaims, upon which his shadow and Lacy's swoop into the air and catch the falling sphere before it can land.

"Wh-wh-wh-_WHAT?!_" Charity exclaims in shock as she stares up at this impossible sight. "What happened?!"

Ill tell you what happened said Lacy she then walks onto the stage and taking the microphone your home coming queen was going to couse an axcadent Chrity then walks up I don't know what shes talking about shes off her meds

"Oh, you can't fool me, Charity!" Lacy retaliates. "I saw it all!" Upon saying this, she quickly claps her hand over her mouth, fearing that she'd just revealed her secret power.

"Saw it all?" a boy on the dance floor echoes.

"Uhm, yes," Lacy replies, her mind racing for a possible explanation. "You see, a security camera took footage of Charity when she sneaked in here last night; she had rigged the disco ball to fall on Carla!" The others gasp in horror.

shes lying said Chrity like I said off her meds someone clerly sabatoged the camra I mine I didn't do anything the cheerleader lied and I think its time to put my Crown on as she reaches for it she rilizez something is tring to take it form her

As she looks down, she gives a very audible gasp. Lacy's shadow has a strong grip on the crown. "You don't deserve that crown after all of the things you've done!" Lacy exclaims.

so what if I did try to Drop the Glow ball on one of you iv waited half the year to become Homcoming queen and no one is gonna take it form me said Chrity she then Slaps Lacy across the face As Lacy reels back, Dr. Facillier's shadow grabs the cheerleader and hovers into the air with her. "Wh-hey, put me down!" as the shadow drags her over to the Punch Bowl and Drops her in it runaing her Dress you freack this wes a 200 doller Dress said Chrity Everyone in the room cracks up at this hilarious sight.

the princable then walks though the crowed Miss Black you are no longer Homecoming queen and are expelled from school for tying to injer another student  
I maybe expelld but im keeping this crow she says as she trys to run away with it Upon seeing her try to flee, Lacy and Dr. Facillier's shadows quickly take off after her. Charity has barely reached the hallway when the shadows quickly catch her and pin her to the ground. "No fair!" she whines, as Dr. Facillier's shadow nabs the crown from her and hovers back into the room with it.

The shadows then hand the crown to lacy as she returns it to the princeabl here miss Thompson you give it to someone how deservs it she said The principal smiles. "Well, after today, I would say that the one most deserving of the crown is...Miss Lacy Clide!" Lacy then put the crown on her head contradictions lace you did it said the witch doctor The girl smiles and blushes modestly. "That's very kind of you, Sweetheart, but the thanks really belongs to you." And they then kiss


	6. The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed

Lacy and Dr. Facillier arrive back at her house later that evening. "Thank you so much for all you've done for me, Sweetheart. I just want to know if their is anything I can do for you to pay you back I will said Lacy

Dr. Facillier smiles warmly. "Your happiness is all I need."

Ok so um what are you still doing up she asked oh I'm doing this spell Becoming very intrigued, Lacy inquires, "Ooh, what type of spell is it, if I may ask, please?"

Well I'm trying to see what kinds of gift you have  
At that moment Lacy s phone beeps oh it's Carla I have to take this

"Certainly, my sweet." the witch doctor obliges.

Lacy answers the phone. "Hi, Carla!"

What is it Carla I just though you might want to know Charity got sent to mental installation her parents thought she needed thripy after the dance Lacy stifles a small laugh. "As well she deserves."

"Indeed." Carla obliges.

Yay I wounded if she felt foolish said Lacy

"I surmise so," Carla replies. "Surely no one must have believed her when she told them what had happened at school."

Yay said Lacy well any way I will see you tomarow and she hung up still laughing what's so funny Lace Stifling several small chuckles, the girl replies, "Well, it seems that Charity's been sent to a mental institution; it seems that her parents thought that she was hallucinating about what had happened at the dance."

Wow sounds like things worked Chrity reminded me of this Prince back in my time

A puzzled look crosses Lacy's face. "A prince?"

"Well," the witch doctor sighs. "It's a very elaborate story."

Well I've got time to list she said Dr. Facillier clears his throats slightly and begins. "Well, many years ago, a prince named Naveen came to me asking for help. He was cut off by his parents so he had to get married so offerd to read his future

"Wow..." notes an intrigued Lacy.

But his adviser was some one how was also tricked I the end naveen into a frog and got Lawrence to help me

"Ohh..." Lacy becomes more intrigued by the minute.

but sadly the idot ended up lating the frog go so that ment I had to ask for Help from my friends from the outherside wich was bad because I already had pay my dept as it was to them said Fillicer

A concerned look then crosses the girl's face. well did they help you she asked

"Unfortunately...no." he replies. After I coughed him later he ended up getting away again and my amulet broke and the friends took me as payment

Lacy stares in shock. "Oh my! You actually promised them this Lacy asked well so I did something stupid haven't you ever done something stupid fillicer asked

A doleful look crosses the girl's face. "Well...yes."

Ok so what did you do that was stupid fillicer asked

"Well," Lacy replies with a bit of apprehension. "One day I was in the cafeteria, getting myself some food, when I noticed a cute boy sitting at a table at the back of the room. I walked over to talk to him; after I'd chatted with him for a bit, I noticed him looking at me funny. I didn't understand why, until I looked down and saw that I had accidentally dumped an entire milkshake all over the front of my shirt!" Her face turns bright red at this memory.

Concerned, the witch doctor places a consoling hand on her shoulder. "There, there now, my sweet, please don't feel bad." Lacy's face brightens a bit and she gives a small sigh. "You're very sweet; I suppose I shouldn't let this bother me. That boy and I really didn't have much in common anyway...Unlike you and me." Touched by her sweet words, Dr. Facillier blushes and gives a small, contented smile.

You are an extraordinary person Lacy clied he said Lacy blushes. "Well, you're a very extraordinary person yourself. I'm s glad I met you." The witch doctor smiles. "I'm glad I met you, too, my dear. You've taught me many things, most importantly, the importance of being good and doing the right thing."

yes I guess I did he said as he and Lacy Kiss as do Their shadows

_For the way you changed my plans,_

_For being the perfect distraction,_

_For the way you took the idea that I had_

_Of everything that I wanted to have,_

_And made me see there was something missing,_

_Oh yeah,_

_For the ending of my first begin(Yeah, yeah...yeah, yeah...),_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend(Yeah, yeah...yeah, yeah...),_

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose,_

_But at the same time something I don't wanna lose,_

_And never want to be without ever again(Ohhhhh-Ohhhh),_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

_So when you were here, I had no idea,_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here_

_Always..._

_My accidental happily ever after(Ohhh-oh-ohh),_

_The way you smile and how you comfort me-e-e with your laughter,_

_I must admit you were not a part of my book,_

_But now if you open it up and take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter,_

_O-o-oooohhhh..._

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

_So when you were here, I had no idea,_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here_

_Always..._

_Who knew that I could be(Who knew that I could be)_

_So unexpectedly(So unexpectedly)_

_Undeniably_

_Happy_

_Said with you right here,_

_Right here next to me(Ohhhh-ohhhh),_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

_So when you were here, I had no idea,_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed,_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here_

_Always..._

_Now it's so clear, I need you here_

_Always..._

Lacy breathes a hearty, contented sigh. "You truly are the best thing I never knew I needed."

"And you are the same for me, my dear." Dr. Facillier replies.

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Lacy Clide-Nayo Wallace

Dr. Facillier-Keith David

Carla-Andrea Libman

Lacy's Mom-Yvette Nicole Brown

Charity Black-Tabitha St. Germain

Football Player/Announcer-Peter New

Cheerleader-Ashleigh Ball

Miss Thompson-Lori Loughlin

Boy in Crowd-Jason Marsden

Kids at School-Tara Strong, Tom Kenny, Phil LaMarr, Jocelyn Loewen

Friends on the Other Side-Corey Burton, Dee Bradley Baker


End file.
